


Partners (Working it out)

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly made Aurors Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have just been assigned as partners but of course these boys have a past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners (Working it out)

“You know why this has happened of course? Why they’ve had us partnered together? Magical compatibility.” Draco enunciated with a stern gruff, making sure to avoid Harry’s furious gaze.  
“Right.” Harry managed.  
“The whole wand ownership, our very tumultuous history at Hogwarts. You saved my life Potter, I’m sure there’s something to be said for that.” Malfoy was pacing now in ‘their’ newly appointed office.  
“Yeah, I don’t think Head Auror Robards really gave a damn that you took my virginity or anything.” Harry spat, throwing his hand about in attempt at nonchalance.  
Draco froze, head cast downward. “I didn’t take it. You gave it to me Potter. I thought that much was clear.”   
Harry wanted to yell at him, wanted to say all the things he had wanted to say when it happened so long ago but he didn’t. That small ache in his chest came back out of nowhere and quelled all of his rage. “No. Your right. I did.”  
Exhaling Harry sat down at the edge of ‘his’ desk and held his face in his hands, breathing carefully, wrapping his mind around the situation. Harry Potter was going to be Auror partners with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy who for all intensive purposes had previously broken his heart. Malfoy whom he had lost his virginity to in eighth year. Malfoy who-  
“Sorry what was that?”  
“I said.” Draco faced him finally fire burning through him, his jaw on edge, it was almost intimidating. “Why Potter? Why did you give it to me?”  
Harry was speechless.  
“Did it mean so little to you? Or was I- did I mean so little to you?” Draco managed to fall into a whisper.  
“Excuse me?” Harry gasped because really, that was all he could do. He remembered everything that happened between them, he remembered the feel of Draco’s skin, the way he smelt, the way his mouth tasted again his own. He remembered everything. “You meant little to me? Are we even remembering the same thing? You left me. You came back from the damn trials and didn’t contact me. I had to go looking for you and by then you’d turned back into a right old git didn’t you!?”  
Okay so maybe Harry hadn’t let go of all of the anger.  
“What?!” Draco cried accusingly.  
“Don’t you what me you arse. I waited for you and I got nothing from you okay. Not even a ‘hey I didn't get convicted after all’ owl.” Harry sneered.  
Draco exhaled loudly, running his hands through his long golden white locks. “Look Potter, it doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done. Your big gay experiment is over, let’s just go about our jobs yeah? I’m sure we can make this work.”  
“Gay experiment?!” Harry exclaimed. “What the fuck are you on about?”  
“Potter.”  
“No really Draco, what fucking experiment, was that all I was to you? A fucking experiment? Going to go back to your proper pureblood ways are you?” Harry had probed right into Draco’s space, mere inches from his face. He found it hard to breath underneath Harry’s accusing gaze.  
“No.” Draco whispered, practically feeling his body attune to Harry’s once more, “I thought. I read.” Draco clamped his eyes shut. “I thought I was yours. I read the article they wrote about you and Ginny. I thought-”  
“Shit.” Harry breathed, air fluttering across Draco’s face. Harry gripped him harshly by the shoulders, squeezing painfully. “That wasn’t- I didn’t. Draco I’m gay. I’ve been very gay ever since…”  
Draco opened his eyes then. “You never wrote. I waited. You didn’t write.”  
“You didn’t write! I didn’t know when you’d be freed from the Ministry, you never came back to school. I thought.” Harry stepped back, taking a moment to calm himself down. “You could have told me Draco. If you were done with me you should have owled me the very least.”  
Draco chuckled, if only Harry knew. If he was done with him one day he would owl him but of course he could never move on, could he? Instead he moved away from Harry, facing the door, needing to hide his face so he could deflect and say “You’re Harry Potter, the ‘Chosen One’, how could I approach you?” He tried to smile, to make it seem so casual to Potter ears but he couldn’t, he could feel Harry’s warmth surround him and he knew he was in trouble. His insides were quivering inside him.  
“I know we weren’t together as long as most,” Harry’s voice whispered tenderly near his ear, blowing sweet warmth down his neck, sending shivers down the whole left side of his body. “It meant something to me Draco. I waited for you contact me and when you didn’t right away I started doubting how much I might have meant to you. So I didn’t contact you either and for a while I wallowed and I kept to myself. My friends got me out of that slump, yes Ginny too but only as a friend. The Prophet wrote what they wrote but I didn’t care, I didn’t think of it. I didn’t think of much else other than you.” Harry came up behind him until they were centimetres away from each other, so close they could bump into each other.   
“I didn’t mean what I said when you came to the house that day. I was embarrassed about where my mother and I ended up, I thought you were with her, with Ginny. I was vicious I know that. I- I’m sorry Harry.”  
Harry gasped behind him and all of Draco’s strength of will was lost at once as he leaned back into Harry’s touch. “I didn’t think I’d ever hear you call me Harry again. You only called me that when we-”  
“Made love.” Draco finished for him, curving his head back into the slant of Harry’s neck.  
“Yes, when we made love.” Harry stroked the length of Draco’s jaw, down the slope of his neck before sliding his hand down the collar of his shirt and Draco let him. He slipped his hand down the smooth of Draco’s chest, caressing it’s finer lines with the flat of his thumb, his other hand sneaking up the rise of Draco’s thigh. “I never thought I’d be more attracted to someone as I was to you in our time together Draco. Some days it took all my presence of mind to last through Potions together.” The wandering hand moved up from his thigh to the curve of Draco’s hip, clamping down possessively at his waist. “I was wrong. I don’t think I could find someone more attractive than I find you right now. Look at you Draco, when did you become a man?” Harry leaned into Draco, grinding his hips against the curve of Draco’s arse teasingly. “I want to slap myself for missing it. For not fighting for you harder, or for letting you walk all over me that day at the cottage. I missed you Draco.” Harry moaned into Draco’s neck as it went lax into Harry’s shoulder. He kissed his neck, barely, placing his lips all over Draco’s neck. “I want to feel you Draco. After all this time, after all we’ve said to each other, you still drive me crazy.” Harry tore now at Draco’s shirt, a few buttons ricocheting round the room. “Draco, please. Please.”  
“Here?” Escaped his lips before he could think rationally.   
“Here.” Harry confirmed, his lips still taking liberties running over his neck, suckling at Draco’s collarbones.  
“Fuck.” Draco turned slowly in Harry’s arms, a small secret part of him reveling in being there wishing Potter would never let go. He clutched at Harry’s collar all pulled at him until their lips crashed together. Finally. It felt like it used to, like he distantly remembered. He groaned. “Your desk or mine?” He said hoarsely coming up for air.   
“Yours.” Harry smiled, Draco’s insides squeezed at the sight.  
Draco slammed their lips together once more, even as they started tugging at their clothes, he had been away from Harry’s mouth for far too long to take his chances now. Draco backed Harry up against his desk and Harry eagerly hopped up onto it, tugging at his trousers as he went.   
“Fuck me Draco. Fuck me fuck me fuck me.” Harry murmured, kissing Draco eagerly, wrapping his arms and legs around him, trying to get closer to him.  
“A bit eager are we?” Draco snipped with none of the original sass he had hoped to deliver.   
“You have no idea.” Harry replied, looking him dead on in the eye. “You. Have. No. Idea.”   
Draco snorted, “Oh please. You have no idea. All you ever lost was me. You have no idea what it’s like losing you.” Before Harry could say anything Draco gripped Harry’s neck and kissed him harder and fiercer than he ever had before, hard enough he was sure he tasted blood. He dropped his trousers and toed out of them as he leaned over Harry, gazing at him hungrily before dropping to his knees.   
“Oh fucking shiiiittttteee!” Harry’s knee started shaking uncontrollably. Somethings never change, Draco thought as he sucked Harry’s cock down, swirling his tongue over the tip as he bobbed up and down it. He caressed Harry’s calves absent-mindedly as he did, so happy to touch all he had touched before.  
“Draco, please. Please. Fuck me, fuck me before I come. Please.” Harry whined above him, his own shirt half opened his hair spackled chest glistening with the slightest sheen of sweat.   
Draco realigned himself, tapping at Harry’s ankles, who remembered to pull them up onto the desk for him. He stilled for a moment with Harry still in his mouth, focusing on the wandless lubrication spell he once knew so well before slipping the tip of his slick finger against Harry’s pink hole.   
Draco loved the taste of Harry’s cock, he’d loved everything about it once and even now found it hard not to set all things aside and worship it with his tongue. After working a second finger inside Harry it was becoming harder to think let alone coordinate both actions simultaneously.   
“Please Draco, please. I’m ready I swear. Fuck!” Harry announced through a mess of whimpers above him, grounding Draco to the situation once more.   
Draco didn’t need to be told twice, he didn’t even hesitate to question whether Harry was ready for him, Harry had asked and Draco was beyond hard. He rose up quickly pulling Harry by the waist, kissing him eagerly as he pressed his cockhead for home.   
Harry burrowed his head alongside Draco’s wincing as Draco’s slickened shaft slid slowly into place. “Fuck, your bigger than I remember.” He cried once Draco had managed his way in. “Just give me a minute yeah?”  
“Maybe you’re just used to smaller dicks?” Draco smirked.h  
“Fuck you you prick, there’s been no other dicks.” Harry smiled playfully, clenching down on Draco teasing him.   
“No one else?” Draco stuttered, ignoring Harry’s easy nature.   
Harry’s brows furrowed for a moment before nodding. “No one else.”  
Draco moved slowly, pacing himself now, the whole experience seemed to carry more weight suddenly. He pulled Harry down the edge of the desk, resting his forehead against Harry’s. “Ready?”  
Harry’s pupils widened a fraction, his whole face so gloriously open and on display for Draco to study. He nodded yes and Draco withdrew, as slow as he could manage feeling the pull of Harry’s muscles beneath him.   
They breathed together in rhythm as Draco pushed in again and out quicker, building a pace, pushing harder, pulling slower until he was slamming his way back inside. Until Harry was completely open for him.   
“Kiss me!” Harry grunted craning his neck, “Fuck! Kiss me dammit!”  
Draco eased Harry up, till Harry was practically riding his lap, fucking into him quicker and more erratic with each breath. Harry gripped at him everywhere, his legs hitching up higher, his hands pulling at Draco like he was desperate for him, kissing him, his tongue sending wild sparks of energy down his spine.  
“Harry harry harry harry…” Draco had no time to dwell on how lost he was, how much of a bad idea this could be. It didn’t matter he found himself so startlingly close it was almost embarrassing. He grasped at Harry’s erection, stroking him the way he knew he used to like and before too long Harry was coming all over them. It was all the permission Draco needed to come along with him.   
“Fuck!” He moaned low and breathey, suddenly gasping for oxygen. “Harry. I…”  
“Do you remember that night before they came to collect you. The Aurors I mean. The night before?” Harry tries to speak, too sated from sex to move his limbs properly.  
Draco flops down to lay on the floor beside him, “Before the trials, vaguely.”  
“We slept together. We were both too afraid to let go of each other, too drained to do much more than cuddle each other. I wanted to tell you that I loved you that night but I was so afraid that if I did you’d come back and blame it all on the trials. Or that maybe you wouldn’t come back, that the testimony I gave wouldn’t do shit and I’d lose -that I’d lose the person that I loved.”  
“Harry.”  
“Don’t Draco. Don’t. Please. Just let me, before this fantasy ends, before reality hits me in the face. Let me just say it, just once, please.”  
“Harry, I love you.” Draco smiled, he couldn’t help let the words slip right out. “I love you, I can’t help it even after all this time.”  
Harry laughed, the sound resonating throughout their office. “You prat. You fucking prat.”

“So what happens now?” Harry asks pulling up his pants.   
“Well our first assignments won’t be handed out until tomorrow technically, todays just a meet or great thing.” Draco buttons his shirt.  
“That’s not what I meant Malfoy. I meant about us.”  
Draco impeccably redressed made for the door before turning to smirk, “Oh Potter, I promise. If I’m ever done with you, I’ll send you that owl.”


End file.
